


goodbye in as many words

by howlish



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlish/pseuds/howlish
Summary: An exploration of the severely complicated relationship between Byakuran and Shoichi, be it platonic, romantic, or anything else, through universes of Byakurans with different flame types.





	goodbye in as many words

The loud  _ snap  _ outside was ominous in its own right, nothing compared to the true destruction raining down out there but enough to make Shoichi jolt in the middle of his demand for an explanation, lose his place, start again. “Byakura–”   
  
“You’re right.” His voice was quiet but sharp, empty of malice but the meaning it held was heavier than any anger could bring. This was what Shoichi was used to, what he had come to accept and  _ occasionally  _ appreciate in Byakuran, this calm, relentless, unstoppable person. The confirmation clearly brought him no comfort, he hadn’t even spoken his true worries yet but of course, of course, Byakuran knew. He was the god of destruction, the angel who had torn off his own wings, the harbinger of the apocalypse he had always promised them.   
  
Shoichi still hadn’t recovered from the emotional gut-punch, but Byakuran quirked a finger at him anyway, called him closer. For a moment, Shoichi didn’t come. He just stared.   
  
For a moment, a horrible moment, Byakuran wondered if he had somehow been wrong. If he had misread the truth. If Shoichi didn’t believe in him the way he said he did.  _ I’ll tear him apart _ , he promised himself without hesitation.  _ I’ll make him wish he had loved anyone but me. _ But the moment passed, and Shoichi approached, exhaustion riddling his bones, and instead of collapsing next to Byakuran he raised a hand to his face instead.   
  
Cold, trembling fingers brushed against Byakuran’s cheek, catching slightly on the laceration there, picking up a bit of the still-lingering blood. A cold kiss ghosted across his cracked lips for just a moment, hesitant. The injuries meant nothing, not on Byakuran, if he wasn’t covered in new pains he wasn’t making progress.   
  
“This is it, then. This is the end. Of..”   
  
“Mmhm. Of everything. I promised we’d see it together.”   
  
Before he could speak again, before he could react, before he had a chance to  _ take it all back, to regret, to deny this gift _ , Byakuran stood and pulled Shoichi’s hand into his, blood smearing between their palms, “Come on, we’ll have the best view.” God, but Shoichi must be scared. The end of the world, such a vague concept to say out loud but really, really, Byakuran had delivered. He had promised and he had delivered, Shoichi must be  _ so fucking scared _ , but was he regretful? Did he hate the man he had dedicated his life to, this merciful god of death?   
  
To his credit, he didn’t try to pull away, didn’t stay back when Byakuran tried to show him upstairs, allowed himself to be brought to the roof without protest. The sky was a deep unnatural crimson, destruction truly reigned, it was a sight without compare, but Shoichi’s eyes were only on Byakuran.   
  
“I made sure it would be beautiful. It might as well be, right?”   
  
“…I suppose…” Shoichi’s voice said he didn’t suppose at all, actually, but Byakuran had already known that, too. What Byakuran found beautiful, he was usually disgusted by. What Byakuran hated, he loved desperately. While Byakuran watched the sky, Shoichi’s eyes remained fixed on the raging storm.   
  
They stayed up there for hours, as crimson turned to a dusk like the world was bruised. Sitting together on the rooftop, Shoichi leaned against Byakuran’s side, an arm wrapped loosely around him, and they watched the world end.   
  
In a way, it was peaceful.


End file.
